The Icecream and the Star
by Blue-aholic
Summary: What would happen when Sirius Black falls in love with none other than a bloody Slytherin girl whose fate is already destined?! Could the brightest star melt the ice-cream which is as hard as an igloo?! (beginning changed!) Please Read & Review!!
1. 01The Edisons Villa

**_Choose Traditional Chinese to read_**__

A/N: As much as I wanna own Sirius Black and all other characters, I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. This is my first fanfic, please do read and review. Reasonable criticizes are also welcomed! 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_Naked- Avril Lavigne_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Jazmin Edison awoke in the morning. It was September the first, the day at which she would be leaving home and heading for her seventh year in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was always the most anticipated day of hers, for the fact that she hated everything in the Edisons Villa.

The villa was full of dark artifacts, which were well-hidden in the dungeons. But the greatest motivation of her hatred towards the house was in fact the people living there, her parents.

Her oh-so-swaggering parents believed in the purity of wizard blood. They often reminded her that to be an Edison made her practically royal.

It was a sunny day, she could conclude from peering out of the windows in her bedroom. The sun was shining with optimism, and the sky was bluer than one could ever imagine. The peaceful atmosphere could have cheered every single living organism on the earth.

The bedroom door opened with a soft turn on the doorknob. Rainy the house-elf was standing in the doorway in her dirty pillowcase.

¡§Oh, Mistress Jazmin is up!¡¨ Rainy smiled appreciatively at Jazmin, ¡§Masters are afraid that you have forgotten today is the day to go back to school. He ordered Rainy to wake Mistress Jazmin up.¡¨

Jazmin finally turned to face Rainy and let out a sarcastic laugh, ¡§Never in my life would I forget the day when I can leave this filthy house.¡¨ She eyed the surroundings lazily with utmost disgust.

Rainy buried her thin fingers in her ears, she seemed to be having a dilemma between her old masters and the young mistress in front of her, ¡§Mistress is not to criticize the noble house of Edison,¡¨ slowly, she removed her fingers, ¡§Masters want you to go downstairs once you¡¦ve packed your truck¡¨

¡§I¡¦ve packed my truck a few days ago, can¡¦t wait to go back to my real home.¡¨ Jazmin said icily. But the house-elf was gathering some great tears in her enormous eyes, as if she was humiliated deeply.

¡§Hey, that¡¦s not like I¡¦m not going to come back,¡¨ Jazmin reassured her quickly, as the great tears were pouring down from Rainy¡¦s sockets.

¡§But Mistress Jazmin won¡¦t come back until the next summer, Rainy shall miss Mistress Jazmin seriously.¡¨ Rainy shrieked, ¡§Will Mistress Jazmin come back for Christmas?¡¨ she asked hopefully.

¡§Err¡Kmaybe,¡¨ lied Jazmin. No body with the right sense would come back to such a house for holidays when they could choose. The house elf obviously didn¡¦t get her insincerity, she beamed up at her young mistress and wiped away the tears with the corner of her pillowcase.

¡§Masters are expecting you downstairs and Rainy has to prepare the breakfast. Rainy shall see Mistress Jazmin downstairs.¡¨ The house elf bowed so low that her nose actually touched the floor, and then she left.

Jazmin quickly dressed and went down to face her beloved parents. They were sitting at the kitchen table chatting and eating their breakfast.

¡§Finally, you should remember that punctuality is very important, Jaz.¡¨ This was the way Adelaide Edison greeted her daughter who was leaving home for a year in an hour.

Jazmin nodded absentmindedly and sat down across from her father. ¡§Now, behave yourself this year, daughter, and do the appropriate things you are destined to.¡¨ Gary Edison said from behind the Daily Prophet.

Of course, Jazmin knew that ¡§the appropriate things¡¨ meant to terrorize muggle-borns, she had been lectured with the same message for many times. She ignored her father and began eating her breakfast.

After somewhat like a century, her father spoke again, ¡§It¡¦s about time to go, if we are lucky enough, we may be able to greet the Blacks and the Malfoys.¡¨ His wife nodded approvingly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Fifteen minutes later, the Edisons were already sitting comfortably in their luxurious car, heading straight to the King¡¦s Cross Station.

¡§I shall remind you again, Jaz, that you should not mix with any of the mudbloods. Nor should you do anything that will disgrace the family name, and stay close only with our kind. You made me very disappointed last year and I expect the better of you this year.¡¨ Mrs. Edison said slowly and clearly, with constant emphasis on certain words.

Jazmin continuously stare out of the window dully with her head supported on her hand. She was not really interested in those muggles out in the street who was struggling with their broken tyres, she just did that to avoid direct eye contact with her parents. ¡§Did you hear your mum, girl?¡¨ barked Mr. Edison in a dangerous tone. 

¡§Yup.¡¨ Jazmin muttered reluctantly. ¡§This year, you may have more chances to prove yourself,¡¨ Mr. Edison continued with an evil smirk, ¡§as the Dark Lord is gaining much more power, it¡¦s only a matter of time when he takes over the magical world. And we shall find ourselves among the most honored ones, surely you know what¡¦s right for you to do?¡¨

Jazmin replied quietly, ¡§Keep my blood pure by despising the muggles.¡¨

It was Mrs. Edison who spoke again, ¡§Yes, absolutely!¡¨ she added in a small voice with an dreamy smile, while she was closely surveying her daughter, ¡§The Dark Lord needs insider helps in Hogwarts, and you are to help.¡¨ Jazmin was grateful that the car had finally reached the station and that means she needed not reply for the bullshit.

The Edisons quickly headed towards platforms 9 and 10 and passed through the barrier between the 2 platforms with no difficulties. Platform 9 and 3 quarters soon appeared in front of them. Waiting at the side soundly was the Hogwarts Express, the train that had always taken Jazmin to her real home.

The platform was crowded with parents and their children. Some were sobbing silently and hugging each other tightly, while some others were waving their children goodbye.

¡§No doubt, they are there.¡¨ Mr. Edison led the way to where the Blacks and the Malfoys stood, apart from the muggle-borns.

¡§Mates, good to see you all again!¡¨ greeted Mrs. Edison cheerfully, as she hugged Mrs. Black and Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Edison started talking in a voice so low that even Jazmin, who was just standing behind her father, couldn¡¦t make out what they¡¦re discussing.

¡§How¡¦s your summer?¡¨ Lucius Malfoy¡¦s voice appeared from her left. He was a tall, good-looking young man with white-blonde hair and silver eyes. Jazmin turned abruptly to her left. Lucius was standing with Regulus Black.

She answered coldly, ¡§It was fine,¡¨ with an intonation suggesting she didn¡¦t want to continue the conversation. Lucius took no notice of that, instead he was advancing closer and closer. He ran his fingers in her long silky, peach-brown hair playfully, ¡§Without me, how can you ever feel like fine?¡¨. Regulus let out a fit of laughter.

¡§Save that for your lovely girlfriend, Lucius,¡¨ commented Jazmin. Before Lucius could reply, an awkward silence had filled among the large group. She turned her attention back to their parents, and found that Mr. and Mrs. Black was glaring somewhere behind her. She turned sharply to see what they¡¦re looking at.

Standing not far away from them was none other than Sirius Black.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

- I¡¦ve changed the beginning, as I¡¦ve altered the plot a bit so as to avoid contradicting the OOTP. Sorry for giving up the fiction in the last month, I was just too upset that no one ever review. And thanks to beyond infinity for the tip that I should accept anonymous reviews. Hey, now please review, I¡¦m waiting eagerly for your feedback!! =^.^=


	2. 02Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**_Choose Traditional Chinese to read_**__

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Met you by surprise, I didn't realize   
That my life would change forever   
Saw you standing there, I didn't know I cared   
There was something special in the air_

_Reality - Richard Sanderson_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

¡§Thanks for taking care of me for the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.¡¨ Sirius Black expressed his thanks for the great favors of the Potters with a mischievous grin. He was an extremely handsome boy with huge popularity.

James Potter was also grinning from ear to ear besides Sirius. ¡§This is your seventh year, boys. I don¡¦t want to receive anymore warning letters telling me you¡¦ve blown up another staff room.¡¨ Mr. Potter warned them seriously, however, with a small smirk.

James and Sirius nodded with mock innocence, ¡§We won¡¦t, besides, we didn¡¦t. Err¡Kwe just helped the teachers to decorate their rooms a bit.¡¨ James corrected his father sheepishly as he rumpled his black hair, making it messier than it had already been. He kept peering over the crowd as if expecting someone.

Mrs. Potter couldn¡¦t help expressed a giggle, ¡§James, keep your nose out of other people¡¦s business. And Sirius, you¡¦re always welcomed to stay at our place in holidays.¡¨

¡§Thanks a lot, Mrs. Potter,¡¨ said Sirius whole-heartedly as they waved the Potters goodbye.

At the very moment they turned to go, James spotted the redhead he had missed thoroughly in the holiday. He knocked her down intentionally and Lily Evans frowned with every sign of dislike. (¡§POTTER, GET OFF!¡¨)

¡§Moron, look what did you do! Made me knock down beautiful Lily Evans¡¨ James yelled at his best friend. Sirius, who was accused mercilessly, laughed nonetheless. He could see that his friend was quite enjoying himself as he pulled the furious redhead back on feet. 

~James always make a fool of himself in front of her, it¡¦s his way to show his undying love. Stupid, yet not everyone can have the chance to be such a stupid. Lily seemed to hate him, but she affects James pretty much and little does she know that. She is the only one the conceited James Potter consents to be criticized by, she is able to cast her silent control on him. Yes, undeniably she is the one and the only one for James.~

A small smile started playing at the corner of Sirius¡¦ lips. Suddenly, he felt that he was being watched.

Standing no more than 10 feet apart from them were the Blacks, Malfoys and Edisons. Sirius¡¦ eyes traveled slowly among the group until he met his parents¡¦ glares. He scowled with equivalent aversion. It was as though each wished the other nothing but ill.

Both the two parties were not willing to let go of the strenuous tension between them first. It only came to a halt with James¡¦ intense push on Sirius¡¦ back to urge him go onboard.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

¡§Isn¡¦t he your eldest son?¡¨ asked Mrs. Edison cautiously.

Mr. Black¡¦s face screwed up with anger, ¡§He¡¦s no son of ours anymore, that traitor doesn¡¦t deserve to be a Black.¡¨ His fists were clinched into a ball and he trembled slightly. The others gaped, they seemed to be lost for words. 

¡§What were we talking about, urgh¡Kyes¡K.¡¨ distracted Mrs. Black and the parents went on with their previous secret discussion.

¡§That idiot ran away from home in early summer,¡¨ Regulus Black answered Jazmin¡¦s unspoken question as he saw Jazmin¡¦s inquiring expression.

¡§Why¡K¡¨Jazmin attempted to ask, but she was interrupted by Lucius. ¡§Here it comes Narcissa, about time.¡¨ Sure enough, Narcissa Black was walking boastfully towards them with her head high in the air, followed by her parents. In Jazmin¡¦s opinion, she looked like a trained giraffe.

¡§Oh, Lucius. Long time no see. Did you miss me?¡¨ shrieked Narcissa while she threw her arms around Malfoy¡¦s neck tightly and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. It was quite a scene, kissing right in the platform.

Jazmin could have laughed at Lucius¡¦ expression if only Narcissa wasn¡¦t her friend, he looked like he was suppressing his temper with little success.

~She just wanna laugh, she doesn¡¦t even appear to be irritated for the slightest. It annoys me; sometimes I just don¡¦t know what she¡¦s thinking about.~

Lucius pulled himself apart from Narcissa, before he suggested a little loudly, ¡§Not much time left, we should get going.¡¨ Just at the moment, the whistle blew.

They muttered their last goodbyes to their parents before getting on the Hogwarts Express to find themselves an empty compartment. Regulus left to find his own friends while the rest kept walking until they reached the compartment in which sat Severus Snape.

The pistons hissed loudly, and the train began to move. ¡§How have you been, Severus?¡¨ Lucius addressed the greasy-haired boy as he sat across him.

¡§I¡¦ve found out a bit more hexes, it would come in handy when the infamous Gryffindors come,¡¨ murmured Severus dreamily, his black eyes glinting with harmfulness.

~The most-waited eventful year is coming and the famous arrogant Gryffindors know nothing, they keep harassing the others like they own the world, and I¡¦m looking forward to see them being well-served.~

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

¡§What? You¡¦re the head boy?¡¨ Sirius repeated loudly as if he expected he had misheard James.

¡§For the millionth time, YES! And Lily is the head girl.¡¨ said James irritably._ ~The git never grows.~_

¡§Shit,¡¨ Sirius and Remus Lupin chorused. 

¡§Oh, for my sake, first a prefect and second comes a bloody head boy in the Marauders!¡¨ Sirius slapped his hand on his forehand over-dramatically and pretended to be suffering from a serious headache.

Remus roared with laughter and leaned on James for support.

¡§Moony, prefects¡¦ meeting,¡¨ reminded James who then kicked the pretend-to-be-fainted Sirius playfully. He and Remus then headed for the prefects¡¦ compartment.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The prefects¡¦ meeting had gone unexpectedly smooth and fast, only with a little uproar when James was introduced as the head boy. Some even thought it was a joke. (¡§What? Potter is the head boy? Why didn¡¦t Dumbledore appoint a hippogriff as a deputy head boy then?¡¨) Lily gazed at James secretly, he wasn¡¦t vexed at the ironic humor, instead he laughed.

~Dumbledore trusts him, or otherwise he wouldn¡¦t have chosen him the head boy. Dumbledore believes in a lot of people whom the others don¡¦t, still, he has never been wrong. Maybe I have been too superficial, I should get to know the real James Potter before I judge him.~

There was only a second before Jazmin comprehended that Narcissa, who was waiting outside the prefects¡¦ compartment, had already dragged the grudging Lucius away, as all the prefects leaked out of the compartment

Jazmin wandered alone in the deserted corridor for a while. She looked out at the sky outside intently and enjoyed a wonderful breeze bathing. The sun was burning her pale skin but yet she appreciated it. After all, she had spent no less than 2 months inside a dark cell. 

She continued to indulge in the cheerful natural world she had almost forgotten of. She stared up at the azure sky with so much concentration, it was as though she wanted to memorize every bit of the view in her memory permanently. The soft wind was kissing her cheek tenderly and her svelte hair was flying behind her. 

~Sometimes I really wanna be a muggle, foolish and ignorant. They don¡¦t know a decade of constructiveness and wars is coming, even if they do know, what they consider doing first would be signing silly peace treaties. Ridiculous, but it works. They are living their peaceful life again after the muggle world war now, without knowledge of the danger in another world. It seems that happiness is linked with ignorance. It pays to be happy.~

It was until some stupid first years started playing hide-and-seek in the corridor that she finally decided she should go back to Severus¡¦ compartment. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

¡§Wormtail, where¡¦ve you been? We thought you¡¦re not coming!¡¨ enquired James when his petit friend, Peter Pettigrew appeared panting in the doorway.

¡§Can¡¦t find our compartment,¡¨ Peter whispered while trying to catch his breath, ¡§Guess who are sitting in the next compartment?¡¨

¡§Who?¡¨ Remus glanced at Pettigrew with his sharp golden eyes that resembled his special identity as a werewolf.

¡§Snape and the ice cream,¡¨ murmured Peter blurrily.

¡§Ice cream? Snivellus and the ice queen you mean?¡¨ James raised his eyebrow quietly and Peter nodded. He then turned to Sirius with, unmistakably, a beam. ¡§The ice queen¡¨ was the nickname that the Marauders had made for a pretty peach-brown-haired Slytherin. 

Sirius met his friend¡¦s beam with a prankish sparkle in his blue eyes. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. Then exactly in the same second, they nodded at each other. ~_What¡¦s more entertaining than getting on the Slytherins¡¦ nerve?~_

¡§Let¡¦s go,¡¨ Sirius said softly, he and James got up immediately and headed for the next compartment. Lupin remained seated for a while before he followed with a frown and Pettigrew was closely walking behind with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I dunno how James became a head boy if he¡¦s not the Gryffindor prefect, let¡¦s just assume he was appointed in year six.

Please review, I¡¦m waiting eagerly for your feedback!! =^.^=


End file.
